


Perfect Is An Understatement -- Oikawa X Reader

by seijohhh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, F/M, Fanfiction, Haikyuu - Freeform, Karasuno, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Seijoh - Freeform, Volleyball, oikawa x reader - Freeform, sport
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijohhh/pseuds/seijohhh
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is the most self centered, cocky and arrogant person in the school, the most known pretty boy whom every girl falls in love with at the mere sight of him. Apart from you, though you have your reasons for not liking such a pretty face..Being the younger sister to the karasuno setter Koshi Sugawara is tough since both of you are complete opposites, he's kind and caring where you on the other hand..Not so nice..Both you and your brother have an untalkable dark past that neither of you dare speak of, its a past of abuse and manipulative parents… Though because of this past, you have made mental barriers for yourself, not letting anyone in to take care of you in your need for help. These walls cannot be taken down so easily until.. He breaks them down easily.“Perfect is an understatement Tooru Oikawa…”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1: Friends Of Sugawara

Sunday Morning  
Thankfully i don't need to do anything today, i can just lay in and sleep all i want for today. 

Despite being the little sister to Koshi Sugawara you two were actually very different, where he was very gentle and responsible. You… had some impulse issues and weren't that responsible.  
So, Here we are. You're reading a fanfic where the reader falls in love with the pretty boy setter Oikawa, but you see this isn't gonna be like every normal love story. No. You see, there's a dark and unspeakable history to you and Suga that both of you don't like talking about. 

Though I'm a nice author, I never get to finish my stories because I actually just suck at writing and have writer's block for many years. I've decided i'll give you a pass and explain this dark history in the eyes of our very short Y/N. (She's not that short, well. She's about 5’2)

Me and Koshi didn't have the best childhood, so we don't speak about it often though we both know we should since the tension is just gonna keep building.  
Myself and the volleyball setter known as Suga are siblings, though were nothing alike.  
Our mother and father were not the best parents, as soon as me and Koshi were at the age to be able to start working our parents forced us to get a job. Not to support the household to pay rent like any normal family, but to give our parents money so they both could go out to get drunk and leave us alone on days on end. No food or clothes.  
So we both ended up having to learn how to take care of ourselves. Though Suga is 2 years older than me, it ended up that he had to take care of me as a child and learn how to cook and clean. 

Well now Koshi is 18 and im 16, he decided to move out of our parents when he was 16 and get a small 2 bedroom apartment with a part time job that actually keeps the cupboards full with food. Koshi got in contact with social services those 2 years ago and went through alot of legal things to allow him to let me live with him and be my legal guardian, on one condition that they pay all the bills. Rent, water, gas & electricity.  
Our parents don't get in contact with us unless it's got something to do with letting them stay a few nights or if they need money.

Now i assume everyone thinks life wasn't as bad as i make it out to be, but that wasn't it.. There was one more thing that i wont say here.That secret, will be revealed in the story…

DUN DUN DUNNNN get rekt

*********

Sunday morning

There was a knock at the bedroom door which honestly just made you groan for a reply.  
Obviously you wanted to sleep in as it's a sunday but of course your brother just haaad to be an early bird so naturally he wants to wake you up most of the time. Great.

Shifting slightly under the soft blanket to face the door before slowly flickering my eyes open and just letting them adjust to the natural sunlight that bursts into the room at this early time. Moving my attention from the door to the clock beside the bed on the bedside table, the digits showed the numbers 10:17 a.m.

Knock Knock.

“Y/N! Get up already late in the day and breakfast is almost done!”

“uuuuuurggHHHH k” 

That's most likely the only reply he's gonna get from you at the time. Okay but how is 10 am late? I can't be the only one who thinks that's early as hell right? Wack.  
Moving my legs from the sheets, I get out of bed and walk over to my dresser pulling out some shorts & an oversized flannel before slipping them on along with the bunny slippers. Before walking over to the door, I grab my phone and headphones just in case I gotta ignore a bitch. Grabbing the knob of the door I turn it harshly and pull the door open before making my way down the hall and into the kitchen where you set your eyes on a cheerful silver hair’d over an enthusiastic male you call your own brother.  
Oh and the smell of bacon and pancakes was once too.

“Good Morning sleepy head, you slept in pretty late huh?”  
Koshi chirped up, looking over to you who was now just sitting at the table playing with the salts and peppers.  
Koshi (Suga) was normally up by 7 and had most of the cleaning done by 9 which then breakfast would be done around 10. A pretty tight schedule for someone who plays volleyball AND works, where tf u getting that energy damn Koshi.

“If you think that 10 is late then i'm scared to know when your bedtime is Koshi... “ Replying with a yawn and then just throwing your head down onto the table with your arm wrapping around them.

“Oh hush. Anyway, Daichi and Asahi are gonna be here at about 12 if you wanna join us. You don't have to though, you can always stay locked up in your room watching your animes but i'd much rather it if you actually socialized with other people that AREN'T Maggie & Ellie.” 

“OOoo, spooky. No thanks, nooot my forte. I think i'd rather just yano.. Die? That sounds lit.”

“What?” 

“nothing.” 

With a disappointed sigh Koshi walked over with 2 plates that were holding bacon, pancakes, sausages and eggs. He sat down at the table and faced opposite you, His hair hung in front of his face. He was already properly dressed, wearing black jeans and a white button-up-shirt to match his hair and eyes.  
“Y/N, It's not healthy to stay locked up in your room and not socialize. I get that you don't exactly like that many people but you're in high school now and it's time to open up and make new friends, heck maybe even a boyfriend. Have you joined any clubs yet?”

Boyfriend?! CLUBS?!

“WOOOAAAHHH THERE PAL! Relationships are out of the question, and clubs aren't my forte either, way too many people and i actually have to do things in those. I'm not about to use up energy I don't need.” 

I think it's safe to assume that Y/N is an introvert.

“As your older brother and your legal guardian, I want you to join a club. I don't want to force you too but I think it'll be really good for you in highschool. Maybe you might even be able to find something you enjoy and invest your time into.” 

Well i guess to make him happy i'll join a club.. But I wont do anything in it. I'll just join and not invest anything into it. Technically I'd still joined a club.

“Fine. Ill join a stupid club. Now shut up and let me eat breakfast.”

************

There are cheers and laughter coming from the living room, Asahi and Daichi normally come over to hang out with Koshi on a weekend, though not all the time. I guess i can call them my friends? Though they are mainly just family friends who focus on Koshi. Asahi is really tall and old looking for his age, at first glance you'd be really scared and intimidated of him but in reality he'd cry if you tripped over. Very timid and he always checks up to see if im mentally okay. 

Daichi is pretty much a dad, he stays with me if he sees me having a rough day, gives me advice and a whole dad lector if ive done something wrong or if I'm doubting myself.  
Asahi and Daichi are both older than me, the same age as Koshi.  
All of them are third years whereas I’m a first year so I'm known as the baby sister to them. 

I, myself, don't actually attend Karasuno highschool. Though i know everyone at the volleyball club since sometimes i'm dragged there to get out the apartment or if i just can't be bothered to walk all the way home from school since Karasuno is closer to my school than our apartment is.  
There's 4 first years in the karasuno volleyball club and I guess they're okay? I managed to ‘befriend’ them but i wouldn't go out of my way to hang out with them unless i'm forced too. Honestly i get along with everyone there, Hinata is a ray of sunshine (too bright)  
Kageyama is an angry lad but he's chill, Yamaguchi is a sweetheart, Tsukishima is relatable, already went over Asahi and Daichi, Tanaka is fun, so is Noya. They're also very protective of me though i'll never know why? 

Wait what time is it?  
11:09 pm

Isn't it a little late for Daichi and Asahi to still be here?

Getting up and pausing my anime known as ‘Fruits Baskets’ i wHIP the door open and peep my head around the corner to only see Asahi and Koshi.  
That's weird..?

“Hey where's Daichi-Kun?-- gwaAH!” With a small squeak and a fluid moment, my feet get lifted off from the ground as arms wrap around my small and fragile waist.

“Right here Y/N-Chan!” A voice said from behind you before slowly putting you back down, turning around to look up at Daichi who had picked you up.

“Shouldn't you and Asahi-Chan go home..?” 

Koshi got up from his seat and walked over to Y/N and Daichi, placing his hand gently on your shoulder.  
“They're gonna stay with us tonight, don't worry though they'll be in my room!” Koshi explained with a smile before pouting.  
“Oh and you should be asleep, you got school in the morning and you know i want you to join a club!”

Oh right, that. 

“A club? Y/N-San, I know you enjoy art and writing, perhaps join a literature or art club?” Asahi spoke up from behind them, his voice seeming rather nervous but yet happy? 

“..uh yeah i'll think about it..” 

And just like that, we evade back to the bedroom. Turning off the lights and slipping back into the safe warmth of the blanket before picking up my phone and going into a contact labeled Trio

“Anyone still awake?”  
Seen

Ellie  
“Yeah? You know i'm a night  
Owl, ofc im up.”  
Delivered

Maggie  
“I'm up too, wuts gucci?”  
Delivered

“Nothin, Asahi & Daichi are  
Staying the night. Also Koshi  
Wants me to join a club :/”  
Seen

Maggie  
“What's so wrong with that?  
I'm in the volleyball club here  
At Karasuno. It's really fun”  
Delivered

“Im not athletic like you and  
I find it mentally tiring to even  
Talk to people.”  
Sent

Ellie  
“Oof, spooky. I'm in the  
Movie club if ya wanna join?  
All we do is watch movies and  
Discuss it”  
Delivered

“Thanks, yeah ill probably do that.”  
Sent  
Maggie  
“Orrrr you could just the  
Volleyball club as a manager  
Since your brother plays  
And you should probably learn..?”

Ellie  
“Shut up.”  
Delivered

“Shut up.”  
Seen

Maggie  
“Rude! Thought you loved me..T~T”  
Delivered

“Weirdo. Anyway i'm gonna head  
To sleep, Maggie i'll see you when i  
Can. Ellie, I'll see you at school tomorrow.  
Night, love ya.”  
Seen

Maggie  
“Night”  
Delivered

Ellie  
“Night, see you at Seijou.”

Seijou. Aoba Johsai Highschool.


	2. Chapter 2: Club Choices

Warning! This chapter is kinda rapey and may trigger memories if you have any

Bleep Bleep Bleep

The radio starts playing after the sound of 3 beeps, it's just people talking like normal until a song starts playing and it just so happens to be one of my favorite songs ‘Everybody wants to rule the world’ By Tears For Fears.  
Quickly getting up from bed and placing my feet on the floor before walking over to the school uniform laid out on the chair neatly and slipping on the skirt then stockings, then along with the button-up-shirt, tie and sweater that goes over everything. Before grabbing your bag you turn to the mirror to fix your long wavy, silver hair to atleast make yourself presentable.

"Y/N! Come on I got you toast for breakfast you're gonna miss your bus to school!" Koshi yelled from outside the room with the sound of other voices which were faint.

"Coming!"

Walking out your room with your bag over your shoulder, you stroll into the kitchen and grab the toast which was thankfully spread with strawberry jam. You quickly eat the toast before then running into the bathroom and brushing your teeth then running back out and walking to the door.  
"Alright I gotta go!"

"Alright! Stay safe, have a good day and I love you!"

"Yeh Yeh!"

Aoba Johsai starts earlier than Karasuno, We start at 8 AM where they start at 9 AM. So they've got a whole hour to kill, unfortunately I gotta take the bus to school since we live 30 minutes away on foot but by bus it's about 15 minutes.  
I only have 2 friends, Maggie and Ellie. Maggie goes to Karasuno with my brother and I met Ellie at Seijoh. So there's that.  
Being a first year is kinda stressful, you're meant to respect your upperclassmen which is something I never understand since it's just an age, being born a few years later.  
Highschool is weird…

Time Skip: Lunch 

You were sat on the table by the back of the room in the cafeteria waiting for Ellie to come back from class, no one would really bother me honestly. The only people who thought it were funny to tease us were the school bullies. They picked on me and Ellie because we only stuck to ourselves, I guess some other people pitched in and stood up for us but that's just strangers' pity.

Ellie walks over to the table with a lunch tray and throws her bag down on the floor and kinda just sulks with her head in her arms.

"Woah. What crawled up your ass?" You say looking down at her, still sitting on the table.

"Does a straw have 1 hole or 2?" She asks with a sniffle 

"2?" 

"Think about it."

"It's tw… what the fuck.."

"EXACTLY!" 

Both you and Ellie then began laughing while she started eating, you got down from the table and sat on the chair next to her just pulling out your phone reading.

"Oh yeah. Did you decide on a club to join?"  
Ellie said kinda muffled, her mouth full of bread. 

"Urgh… do I have to join a club..?!" You whined and threw your head back.  
Though before Ellie could reply, EVERY girl in the room began squealing as Tooru Oikawa walked on with the volleyball team. All apart from you & Ellie. Though Ellie looked over and shrugged, you didn't even look over to see why everyone began squealing like a herd of girls chasing after Zach Efron.  
Honestly you didn't even need to look up to see who it was.

Shitty, arrogant, cocky Oikawa. Captain of the volleyball club.

He didn't know who you are or if you existed and that was something you wanted to keep that way, 1 because Koshis volleyball team kinda has a hate towards Oikawa, 2 because he's just loud and gets too much attention.

“He's kinda a dick.” You say quietly, still looking down at your phone.

“Why ya say that? I think he's okay.” Ellie moved her attention over to you.

“I mean, Look over at all the girls surrounding him. What's his reaction? He's loving it, sucking it all up, all the affection from every girl in the room.”

“Apart from you.”

“I don't like people who are assholes.”

“You don't like anyone Y/N, but what else do you think he's a dick?” Ellie coughs a little, resting her head on her hand.

“Well, most of you don't know what he's like really. I've been to most of Karasuno's games and when they are against seijoh there's always been a vibe, a vibe that Oikawa wants nothing more than to crush their hopes and dreams. Plus he's an asshole to everyone and makes fun of them.” You say looking up from your phone and at Ellie.

“He's a competitive athlete. He wants to win, so of course he wants to crush the opposing team.”

“Are you defending him?”

“No sorry, I get he can be a dick but maybe.. Personally he's not like that.”   
Ellie says with a small smile looking at you and then getting up grabbing her bag. “Come on, we got maths last and then we gotta get you into a club.”

You put your phone away and grabbed your bag getting up from your chair. Both you and Ellie managed to get past the fangirls in the cafeteria and walked down the halls into the maths classroom just as the bell ran for the last lesson.

********

Near end of class

“Sugawara! Pay attention! Work out the value of 451.4 over 14.1 + 10.3 .”   
The teacher from the front yelled. You sat at the back of the class specifically so that teachers wouldn't call you out by being at the front. Ellie sat at the front of the class, sat beside just so happened to be Hajime Iwaizumi. He's pretty nice, he knows i'm not a huge fan of Oikawa which shocked him at first but he understands. 

“Really..? It's piss easy.. 18.5 ..”   
You say with a loud groan before falling back onto the table trying to sleep.  
You may only be a first year but since you were pretty advanced in maths the school moved you up to the 3rd year classes. Ellies just here because her father is the principal and she begged him to let her stay with me.

“Language Sugawara..” The teacher said before going back to teaching but Iwaizumi ended up talking to you.

“So I heard you and your friend at lunch. Looking for a club right? Well the spot for volleyball manager is open currently. Our one just recently dropped out, but of course there's a music and art club.” Iwaizumi whispered to you, handing you math notes to do at home since he knows you won't listen in class.

“Thanks, but no thanks. Sports isn't my thing. I'll probably just hang out at places after school until a reasonable time for a club to end and go home.”   
You reply and lean back in your chair.

“Alright then, well the position will be free for a little. Also you remind me of someone from Karasuno, i was wondering if you were related to someone there. Sorry if it's too personal..” Iwaizumi questioned looking at the time, class ended in a few minutes.

“Ohh right you guys went against karasuno.. Yeah, my older brother is a setter for the boys volleyball team there.”

“Wait Kageyama!?”

“No, the other one. He goes by Suga there and his number is 2. He's the back up setter. Plus me and Kageyama are the same age so it won't be possible to be siblings.”  
You explain getting up from your chair just as the bell goes.  
“Well, see ya tomorrow and thanks for the notes.”

“Oh- uh bye..?”

You walk over to Ellie whos craming down notes, probably not being able to keep up with 3rd yar maths. Her strong suit is mainly english and art, not maths.  
“If you want help, you know i can tutor you. Though if you're having trouble keeping up perhaps you should go back down to 1st year maths. I can handle myself.” 

Ellie sighed and packed up her stuff before grabbing her bag, putting it over her shoulder and looking up to you.  
“I may accept your offer for tutoring! Now let's go get you in a club!”   
She smiles and starts pushing you out the door while you kinda just pout.

******

After about 2 hours at school trying to find a club whilst also giving small lessons to Ellie on 3rd Year Maths, you were able to join a club! You originally wanted to join the music club but it turned out you didn't have a choice in what club you joined since Ellie had already signed you up for Boys Volleyball Manager. Rude.

“YOU HAD TO PICK THE SPORTY CLUB DIDN'T YOU!?” 

Both you and Ellie were walking home together but you split up after about half way, She lives closer to the school than you do.  
“Hehe! Well your brother plays volleyball and I bet under all that laziness you're probably really flexible! Anyway time for me to go! Byyyye”  
And just like that Ellie ran off down the other road..

It was about 6pm, plus its winter so it's already pitch black outside and really cold. You sigh and pull out the notes Iwaizumi gave to you so you can catch up on the maths lesson you didn't pay attention to. 

Little did we know, you were being watched the whole time.

Always do the equation inside the brackets before anything else.. Simple bidmas. Alright that's pretty simple even for a 3rd year class.. 11+(3x3)10.. Well that'll be 30..

“Heyyy! Pretty short lady!~” A male voice calls out from behind you with a few other snickers.  
You turn around to see 3 other guys, a lot taller and older. Say 3rd year students, probably from another school.

“Um- yes? Can i help you?” You say sweetly turning around

“Yeah! You're from Seijoh school right? The school with all the smart kids?” Another guy said, his hair is black and slicked back. He had a devilish smirk on him.

“Uh.. I am.. Like I said, may I help you?” This time you say with a little annoyance in your voice, that sweetness gone. You back up into a wall as all 3 of them began to walk closer to you.  
Each of them walk towards you, the biggest one. Guessing the leader of the group quickly grabs your hands and pushes your wrists above your head while the other two laugh, snickering and grinning.  
“You know… Being out late especially around this area is dangerous for sweet small things like you..”

“Let go of me. Now..” You say threateningly, staring up at them not breaking eye contact.   
“Maybe i'll give you some time to run before i chop of your dic-”  
Before you can finish your sentence, the guy with his hair slicked back puts his hand on your thigh and begins to slither his hand up to your skirt.

“HEY! HANDS OFF!” You yell, small tears dwelling in your eyes while trying to kick the first 2 of you. You go to scream before the guy holding you uses his free hand to cover your mouth and shut you up. You only muffled the cry, just quiet sounds being heard as you continue to cry, shutting your eyes tightly. The guy with his hair slicked back moves his hand further up, tugging at your panties but before he could go anywhere else a grunt and some sounds of skin being punched could be heard. Next thing you know you feel yourself being dropped on the ground and onto your knees.

“DONT TOUCH HER PERVS!” You hear a voice and you actually recognize it. You open your eyes and glance over at 2 guys running off and the guy holding you was on the floor covered in bruises and he seemed to have a black eye. Most likely knocked out.

“Sugawara-Chan? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, you okay shortie?”


	3. Chapter 3: Aftermath pt.1

Iwa and Oikawa POV, Before the incident

Both the two boys were walking down the road, it was late, and dark out due to the winter season. They had both just finished their volleyball training at school, both being very worn out and tired.  
Oikawa has chocolate brown hair with chocolate colour eyes, hes 6ft tall and the setter for the powerhouse volleyball team in Aoba Johsai highschool. As for Iwaizumi, his hair is dark brown with dark brown eyes. He plays the winged speaker position and is more down as the ace for Aoba Johsai, or ‘Seijoh’

Oikawa exhaled deeply, his breath becoming visible in the cold hair surrounding him. His hair blew in the winter breeze and his nose red as a cherry that has just been washed. He had a scarf that was a light shade of purple, some could say lilac, it wrapped around his neck like a hug and slightly covered his chin.  
It was silent, none of them spoke as the sound of leaves blowing past could be heard. Though Oikawa soon spoke up, irritating his childhood best friend.

“Iwa Chan!~ I'm gonna be leaving practise a little early from now on! Every wednesday and friday! Okay?” Oikawa spoke up, a slight smile on his face as his cheeks were tinted a light shade of pink from the cold. His voice was sweet yet Iwaizumi could only find annoyance in the sound of his voice. 

“Why? You know you have to be there every practise as our main setter!”   
Iwaizumi blurted out, his voice was rather sheepish and cold but behind all that anger was a boy who cared for his friend, underneath the tough act…

“I'm glad you asked!! I got myself a part time job! I asked my parents if i could move out and they agreed, I'm getting a small apartment by the school. They said they'll my pay rent but i decided to help them by getting a job and paying most of my rent and getting food!”  
Oikawa said, his voice of tone excited. He jumped up a little in joy with a bright smile on his face. Like a child learning something new and they want to show their parents to be praised.

Iwaizumi looked over at Oikawa with a soft look that only lasted for a few seconds, his gaze moved from Oikawa to the road in front of them.  
“Where will you be working?” He asked quietly, no annoyance in his voice.

“You know that small coffee shop down the road from the school? I'll be working there. It's called ‘Bakers fair house’ but we all just call it Bakers. I already did the job interview and they said that i can start working on Wednesday.” Oikawa explained but he soon stopped and stood still, going silent.   
This caught Iwaizumi’s attention causing him to stop and turn around to face his friend, a confused expression on his face.  
“Oi, Shittykawa?”

Oikawa looked around and then turned his gaze to Iwaizumi. He put his index finger to his lips as a way of telling him to be quiet and continued turning his head, looking around.  
Iwaizumi decided not to argue with him and just stayed quiet, soon enough faint cries and laughter could be heard from an alleyway they were very close to. 

“Get off me!” 

A female voice was heard from the alleyway, cries and sobs along with the voice.   
Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi, in a way wondering what they should do. Iwaizumi had a weird look, though soon enough his expression turned into anger.  
“Come on. Its Sugawara Chan.”   
Iwaizumi ran down the alleyway to see Y/N Sugawara being held up against a wall with 3 guys surrounding her and touching her, tears rolled down her cheeks which pissed both Oikawa and Iwaizumi off.

Back to your POV

“Sugawara-Chan? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, you okay shortie?”

Looking up from the ground, tears staining your skin. Your eyes set onto Iwaizumi and Oikawa from school who had come to your rescue, Iwaizumi came over and lifted you up softly onto your feet. Tears still streaming down your cheeks.

“Hey hey. Are you hurt Sugwara Chan? Should we take you to the hospital? Anything?”   
Oikawa asked with concerned eyes, his eyes looking to you and to Iwaizumi.

Time skip: 15 Minutes later

You and the two boys were sitting at a bench next to a vending machine just a little away from where the incident happened, Oikawa had brought you a juice box and a bottle of water.   
You were pretty quiet the entire time, only really replying with yes or no. Single word answers only.

“Sugawara Chan, where do you live? We can walk you home or if there's anyone we can call?” Iwaizumi said, kneeling down in front of you trying to be a helpful friend.   
Finally you spoke up,   
“Uh i live 10 minutes from here, um.. Novak Street..” You replied quietly sipping on your juice box.   
“Oh I live there too,i can walk you home..?”

You simply nodded, honestly you were pretty shaken up from the whole thing and didn't want to go home alone. I just want to get back home to Koshi.. 

Getting up from the bench, Oikawa got up too and nodded to Iwaizumi before waving and jogging up to me and walking beside me.  
It was nice to atleast have someone walk me home, it felt safer. Safer than when i was with Ellie. We walked in silence for a few minutes before Oikawa decided to ask me a few questions.

“Soooo, your hair is gray. Is it dyed or something..?” Oikawa said with his hands in his volleyball jacket.

“Its Natural.. My sibling has the same colour hair.” I replied looking up at the sky, barely making out the light of the stars due to the street lamps

“Right yeah, IwaChan said you had a brother. What's he like?” Oikawa said moving his right hand up and running his fingers through his hair.

“Oh koshi he's… caring and very harm hearted I guess.. I'm not good at explaining but you'll probably know what he's like when you see him..”  
I said before speeding up a little. 

Oikawa looked at your hair and thought to himself, thinking that you look familiar to him. Maybe hes seen you somewhere before or you look like someone he knows..  
He pulled himself out of his head when you came to a stop in front of 2 apartments.   
The apartments were 2 stories tall with a staircase going up the side of the building, doors on the side of the buildings where the stairs stopped.   
“This is where i live.”

Oikawa moved his attention back to the smaller female standing in front of him with her back turned to him. Oikawa nodded and walked up the stairs where she looked to and knocked on the door, Y/N jogged to his side and stood near him.   
The door opened exposing a tall male with silver hair, his eyes first landed on his sister and then to Oikawa. His expression turned from happy to just pure shock.

He was expecting his sister to know Oikawa since they went to the same school but wasn't expecting to see him at their door.

“Hi there! My name is Oika-- Wait aren't you..?” Oikawa tilted his head a little in confusion before widening his eyes in surprise, his eyes darting from Sugawara to Y/N.

“Oikawa? Wasn't expecting to see you here… Uh why are you.. Here exactly..?” Sugawara questioned standing in front of the door but before he could move out of the way Y/N barged through her older brother and made her way to her room then softly shutting the door.  
“Y-YN..!” 

Oikawa watched Y/N go inside and turn down a corridor. His attention then turned to the older sugawara sibling.   
“May i come in?” 

Sugawara looked back at Oikawa and moved aside allowing Oikawa to walk in. Oikawa stepped inside and placed his bag down near the door and sat down at the table, Koshi closed the door behind him and gave Oikawa a confused look before sitting down opposite him.

“So why were you with my sister Oikawa-San?” Koshi asked, putting his hands on the table comfortably.  
Oikawa took a quick analysis of the room before taking a deep inhale then exhaling, his eyes then meeting Koshis.  
“Me and Iwa-Chan, our ace, were walking home together like normal but we heard crying and laughing from an alleyway beside us. We went to check it out and… uh Sugawara-Chan was being.. touched by 3 elder men so we made them run off. I decided to walk her home since i also live on this street..” Oikawa explained politely. Normally his personality would be teasing or flirting but he decided that this situation should be handled carefully.

Koshi looked at Oikawa in shock and sadness, his eyes started to well up at the thought of his younger sister almost being raped and he wasn't even there to make sure she was okay. His hand slowly raised to his mouth where he covered it in shock then looking down to the ground and mumbling.  
“I- thank you Oikawa-San for walking her home. If you’d like you can stay here for dinner, as a thanks. We're making ramen?” 

Oikawa thought to himself, he only recently moved onto this street so he didn't have much food at home apart from microwave meals. Why not? It’ll be nice to have an actual meal for once.  
“Um yeah sure, if that's okay. I don't want to make things awkward by being here for you and your sister.” Oikawa said lightly, a small chuckle escaping his lips.  
Koshi nodded signalling that it was fine. He got up from the table and began walking towards his sister's room.  
“Excuse me Oikawa-San.”

He knocked on his sister's door and waited for a response.  
His sister didn’t respond, instead there was light music playing in her room. Koshi placed his handle on the doorknob and opened the door gently to check up on Y/N. She was asleep, her headphones were in and she was on top of the bedsheets. His eyebrows frowned and walked inside to her side then pulled the bedsheets over her sleeping body. Her silver hair sprawled across her face.

Koshi walked back out of her bedroom and closed the door silently, deciding not to wake her up and to let her rest. He walked out to Oikawa and looked down at him as he was still sitting at the table.   
“Y/N is already asleep, so it'll just be us for ramen tonight. You can help me make the ramen if you want to.”

Oikawa nodded and stood up from his chair then lightly tucked it back in. He walked over to the kitchen with Suga while Suga began prepping everything.   
“Seems a little odd. Two setters from opposite teams who have a hate for each time standing in the same kitchen. Sounds a little like a weird love story to me.”  
Oikawa chuckled. 

“Wouldn't that be funny huh…”


End file.
